Alexander Westbrook
Private Alexander Westbrook, or more commonly referred to as just Alex Westbrook, is a newly graduated soldier serving within the United Earth Government. He is currently operating under the UEG Marine Corps with his squad, Beta Team, inside of the Earth System. Alex is participating in the Galactic War against the Black Axis Empire. He is the protagonist for The Galactic Frontier and the whole movie circles around him and his life. Alex is commonly referred to as "Westbrook" by the Personell in the UEG and is only called "Alex" by Derek Miles and his more close friends. Most people know Alex from his father, the current Commissioner of the UEG, and think of him as a key person to keep alive on the battlefield. Biography Childhood Born in the year 2482, Alex was the first and only son of Christopher Westbrook and Miranda Westbrook. He was born in Washington D.C. because his father was stationed at the UEG Headquarters and it is where he met his mother. Alex spent most of his time growing up with his mother at home, until she was diagnosed with brain cancer and died when he was four. He then spent time under Henry Anderson's care, a friend of his father and a General in the UEG. Most of his life was spent not knowing his father too much since he had to go to many press events and watch over the UEG's status on the galaxy. Alex attented school and lived a life of not having any real parents to look up to, despite Anderson. He was known in school to be an average guy with friends and girlfriends, but will less than average grades. When Alex graduated high school in 2500 at the age of eight-teen, he recruited himself in the UEG Marine Corps and started his new life. Military Training Alex began the UEGMC Boot Camp program in the year 2500 after he graduated high school. He joined because of he felt like he had no other options in life and war is all he knew. During his time in Boot Camp, he proved to be a spectacular soldier and was liked by all the other Recruits and Personell. This is also where he first met his best friend and roomate, Derek Miles. After the first year of basics, Alex decided to train as a Sniper, Tech Expert, and a Designated Driver for the next year. He eventually grew even more popular within his class by passing his selected specialty tests higher than anyone else. Alex was awared with a new set of armor to symbolize how well he was doing and most people already knew he was going to graduate top of class. He was also assigned to lead a team of Recruits through multiple battle simulations so the commanding officers could watch how they work in battle. In June of 2502, Alex and Derek led their Recruit team on the final test to pass Boot Camp which was done inside the Battle Simulator. He was watching over a Black Axis controlled base with his team behind him. Derek was a bit nervous since it was their final test, but Alex calmed him through it. They all advanced closer to the base while him and another Sniper took out some enemies which started the battle. His Recruit team cleared the outside and breached the interior, with Derek leading. After the main room was cleared, they split up town two seperate hallways and encountered more enemies. The team cleared the way to the Intel they needed to retrieve, but was attacked by two Black Axis Elite Warriors. They eventually took them both down and Alex grabbed the Intel. All of the Recruits regroup back where they started, and Alex gave them a speech to live a good military life as the simulation ended. Galactic War Massacre on the ARK On June 2, 2502, Alex was assigned his first mission with his new squad, Beta Team, just a couple of hours after his graduation. Beta Team along with many other UEG Marine and Specter Force squads were rushed to the Space Colony ARK to counter-attack Black Axis forces as they aimlessly killed civilians and UEG soldiers on the ARK. They all flew to the ARK in Sabers and then moved to the hostile grounds on Armored Assault Vehicles. The UEG engaged the Black Axis forces on the streets of Central District killing innocent civilians. Eventually, Beta leads the UEG force through the streets and repel the Black Axis attack; however, they are ambushed by an enemy Tank on the next street. The Tank began to destroy a majority of the UEG forces, so Beta had to act fast. Captain Johnathon Stark ordered Alex to return to the previous street and hot-wire an Civilian Model All Terrain Vehicle. Alex drives him around the corner and is forced to rush the CMATV straight towards the Tank. Stark jumps out of the vehicle and activates his Energy Sword. He jumps on top of the Tank and plants a Fragmentation Grenade inside the cockpit of the Tank, resulting it the whole vehicle exploding when it went off. Right as the Tank was neutralized, the remaining UEG forces charge the defenseless Black Axis soldiers out of the District. While Stark radios UEG Command about their success, the rest of Beta, along with the other UEG soldiers, were sent to scan the area for remaining hostiles. As Alex searches an alley by himself, Commander Bruce confronts him and tells him to stay out of their way. Derek enters the scene to find Alex as Bruce quickly exits. Alex then begins to wonder why the Black Axis wants to keep him alive. Category: Characters